


Pet Names

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [1]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Jim calls Dwight a pet name for the first time and Dwight is unsure how to react.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 18
Kudos: 149





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So i'm thinking about posting one shots, just so I can write quicker for you guys and so you have more quarantine content. If you have any request please ask and I can see what I can write for you all!

Jim wasn't really one for pet names. Sometimes he would drop in a honey or a sweetie, but no constant use of pet names, especially while dating Dwight. He was sure if he ever called Dwight "sweetie" Dwight would put him in a headlock. 

Dwight wasn't one for traditional pet names, he found them annoying and stupid. He preferred to come up with his own nicknames for the person he loved. With Jim, he hadn't really found a nickname to call to him. Jim was already a nickname for James and with Michael coming up with enough nicknames for everyone in the office, Dwight didn't really feel the need to make one for Jim. 

"Hey hon, can you give me your stapler" Jim asked, as he lined up his papers and made them ready to be stapled together. Dwight froze in his chair. Jim looked up expectantly, confused as to why Dwight wasn't giving Jim the stapler. "Dwight?" Jim asked. 

Dwight's eyes were wide and his face looked confused. He and Jim had been dating for almost a year now and wherever they were, whether alone or with people, Jim would always call him Dwight. 

He wasn't sure where the "hon" came from and he definitely wasn't sure how to react to it. He felt hot all over and his face was definitely covered in a pink blush. "Dwight?" Jim asked, more forcefully and looking at his boyfriend with a concerned look. 

Dwight shook his head, "yeah sorry" he said, handing the stapler over and turning quickly to his computer. Jim continued to be concerned, but he stapled his papers and placed the stapler back down at his desk instead of Dwight's, that would definitely get Dwight to react to him. 

Surprisingly, Dwight did not react. Minutes passed and he still hadn't scolded Jim for stealing his property. "Okay Dwight" Jim said, turning his body to fully face Dwight. "What is going on? I stole your stapler and you haven't even said anything" Jim said, a disbelieving look on his face. 

Dwight slowly looked up, a deer caught in headlights look on his face. Dwight took a huge gulp of air before saying "you called me hon." Jim scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, why was this such a big deal for Dwight? "I guess it just came out? I don't know" Jim said, still very confused by Dwight's reaction.

Dwight gave a slight nod, before trying to say as nonchalantly as possible, "I didn't mind it. Just surprised" he said, looking away from Jim's eyes. Jim gave Dwight a smirk, surprised by how flustered Dwight was acting by a pet name he had subconsciously said. "Okay then... honey" Jim said, biting his bottom lip to hold in his smirk. Dwight let out a huff and rolled his eyes, before looking at Jim. "You're so annoying" he said, returning to his work, but a slight smile graced his features as he stared at his computer screen.Jim smiled once more before also returning to his work. 

On his way back to his desk after a coffee run, Jim lay his coffee on his desk and then walked over to Dwight's chair. He looked over Dwight's shoulder as he worked, placing a kiss on the top of Dwight's head and saying "I love you." Dwight looked up and tilted his head back, "I love you too" he replied, smiling at Jim. Jim reached down once more to place a kiss on Dwight's lips and whispered against his lips "I love you more.. honey" and smirked into the kiss. Dwight grabbed at Jim's tie and yanked it, "you're truly insufferable" he told Jim. Jim smirked once more, making his way to his own desk, but not before throwing a wink over his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated and so are request for any one shots.


End file.
